S1 EP2: Past Of The Universe
This is episodes 2 called Past Of The Universe. So read it at your own risk. Storyline Zorthenport was still assigning papers along the side in the desk. He later rest a bit in his seat in his office, Meanwhile, Orthenport was still looking at the window seeing any funny events around his sight. Orthenport: "Where is it, Where is it" Orthenport was irritated that he can't see any funny event in the window, Being very arrogant, And socially exhausted looking at the window staring it crazily looking for funny events happening over the country. Orthenport: "Suck dicks outside" Orthenport taunted the outside for not seeing any funny events outside, Very unacceptable to him. While Zorthenport was relaxing in his chair done assigning papers, He saw that he is not a titan for his own species type. So he went to his time machine after asking Dr. Helsing to use it to get a titan power in 854. Zorthenport: "Hahaha.... This is going to be a successful mission" Zorthenport put his arms to his back and smiled wide to complete a mission in the Attack On Titan Universe, Then he arrived. He went to the walls to get the titan serum and suddenly injected himself by the side of his arm and turned into a titan, He saw Reiner Braun walking in the sidewalk and suddenly ran to him and grabbed quickly. Reiner screamed for help in Zorthenport's pure titan's fist trying to get out. But it was too late. Reiner got violently chomped by the chest, head and arms above Zorthenport's pure titan's mouth. Zorthenport keep dismembering Reiner, biting and killing him. And then turned back to a zorth, missing his bow tie, red armor and his black sleeves with lines in his eye being immortal-like going back to the time machine and return back. Zorthenport: "I.... am.... Immortal" Zorthenport obtained the Armored Titan power and renamed the titan power "Overworld Titan". His arrogance is above his immortality to the titan power. Zorthenport wear his bow tie, red armor and black sleeves back and called Orthenport and Torthenport to tell the story about the past of the universe. Orthenport:"What is it Zorthenport, I am still looking for funny events, What is it this time?" Torthenport: "Yeah, I am busy too, What's the hold up" Zorthenport: "Because i have to tell you something about the story of the universe after the mission i have successfully did. It started in a light dot growing bigger and bigger, This is called the Big Bang. It did not exploded, It just growing the whole entire emptiness of space. And Suddenly, It grown so big that the size is completely unknown, very infinite. It created quarks and particles together above space and created objects everywhere, But there were no stars later that time. Until particles created a complex groups and quarks and elements turned into light, That was a star born. Later than it created planets with rocks crumbling together into a colossal ball, Then it has to be it by many asteroids and elements came in the surface of the newborn planet. When the planet construction was completed in over billions of years. The planet was giant as hell. It has gases and storms inside it, not livable and completely dangerous to live on. Besides, That planet has no solid surface to land on. That planet is Jupiter, The first planet in the late Solar System. It was orbiting a shining star far away called the Sun. And rocks keep on crumbling together to create new planets including Earth and Mars." Orthenport: "What a long story of a universe, Could i go back now?" Zorthenport: "Yes you may and Torthenport too" Torthenport and Orthenport went back to what are they doing. Zorthenport assures that he will talk about the universe in the late future. Category:Episodes